


A First For Everything

by VorpalGirl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, Costa del Sol, Day At The Beach, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Marine Biology, Ocean, Sharks, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, Vacation, the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/pseuds/VorpalGirl
Summary: Sephiroth has never taken a day off in his life, let alone a proper vacation with friends. Genesis won't let this stand, especially after getting the perfect excuse to force him to!Meanwhile, Zack needs some serious lessons in marine biology.(Humor/Nobody's Died Or Gone Crazy AU)





	A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Up_sideand_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"This is a more silly request. I would like a fic where **Sephiroth takes a vacation**. Where he goes and what he does is entirely up to you. This can take place before Nibelheim where Sephiroth is still at ShinRa or after where he takes a break from world destruction. Have fun and let Sephiroth have some fun too. I will accept fic or art for this fill."_

  
It was Genesis’ idea, because of course it was.  
  
When Zack made First Class, it was decided a celebration was in order. Sephiroth would have been just fine with a cheap sheet cake and a movie night, but of course, Genesis absolutely insisted that “Angeal’s protege making First Class deserves a much more impressive celebration!”  
  
Next thing Sephiroth knew, he’d been talked into a plane ride to Costa del Sol.

A plane ride, because Genesis had insisted on “getting away from it all”, and Costa del Sol, because Zack, having grown up in a jungle, preferred the heat.

Sephiroth would have preferred a good book and a cup of Wutaiian Green Tea, but somehow, despite being one of the most powerful men on the Planet, that wasn’t to be in the cards today.

He was starting to think being able to slaughter a Zolom wasn’t nearly as potent an ability as Zack’s pouts or Genesis’...persuasively goading charisma.

The flight had not been terribly rough, and the weather when they arrived in Costa del Sol suited its name: almost blindingly sunny, with clear skies, and (thankfully) a light breeze. As he stepped out into the sun, he was keenly reminded he should soon apply sunscreen —SOLDIER or not, he could and _would_ still sunburn, given enough exposure. It was an experience he had never enjoyed, and therefore never liked to allow again if he could help it.  
  
He promptly slipped his sunglasses on; he did not plan to let his perfect eyesight be ruined by the glare off of the admittedly rather pretty water, either.

Angeal was somewhat behind him, carrying more than one person’s luggage; the assistant ShinRa had sent attempted to carry some of it, only for Angeal to chuckle and heft literally _all_ of it in one go, primarily on a single shoulder. It was an unusual display for Angeal, but the point of it became clear when he added, tone friendly as he raised a brow:  
  
“Thanks for the offer, Carlos, but I don’t believe I need the help.”  
  
Sephiroth found himself suppressing a snort, but perhaps he needn’t have bothered; the attendant laughed, too, and readily agreed that no, indeed, Mr Hewley did not appear to be in need any aid with the luggage.  
  
Part of him wished he could pull off such statements or displays of strength with nearly as much warmth; he’d been told his demeanor was quite a bit colder than the other First’s, enough so that even a joke along those lines would seem to be vastly more intimidating coming from him. He could see as much, if only from the reactions of those around him, but could never seem to quite relax enough to achieve Angeal’s easy camaraderie with others.  
  
He hated to admit it, but...perhaps Genesis was right about him needing to socialize more. This seemed like a skill one would have to pick up with practice.

Hn.  
  
Speaking of which, Zack and Genesis had taken their time getting off, and as Sephiroth soon discovered, there was a reason for it: they had already changed. Zack, already chattering about the famed beaches, stepped off the plane in a sunflower-print set of swim trunks and a loose, unbuttoned white shirt with a frankly obnoxious floral print.  
  
Genesis’ outfit was far more understated, yet somehow managed to call far more attention.  
  
After a moment’s consideration, Sephiroth decided that this must be because Zack looked like he was dressing for comfort —in light colors and loose fabrics— whereas Genesis’ outfit was more form-fitting, looked like it cost a deceptively high amount of money, and was in his signature colors (neither of which would be particularly comfortable in hot, sunny weather, he thought). Even his sunglasses appeared to be of an expensive line.  
  
Sephiroth’s had probably cost about 5 Gil, and despite liking how he looked in black well enough (for one, one never had to worry about it clashing with anything), he had taken one look at the temperatures in the weather forecast before they had left, and chosen to go with a light grey outfit instead.  

Genesis seemed unconcerned by the heat —at least as of yet. He strolled casually down the stairs, mentioning a “quaint little bistro” they’d want to check out along the beach.

“That’s the one with the Dumbapple Fritters, right?” Angeal said. “I remember you bringing me one of those last time we were stationed near here. Those were a bit pricey, but good.”  
  
“Of course they’re pricey —Dumbapples aren’t even native here,” Genesis added. “But they’re well worth it. We should drag Sephiroth down there. He could use a little variety in his diet, don’t you think?”  
  
“You know, you’re always mentioning those things,” Zack cut in. “What’s a Dumbapple even taste like? Is it sweet?”  
  
“Oh, quite,” Genesis said. “You simply _must_ try the fritters if we go down by the north end; they’re positively _scrumptious_.”

Sephiroth half-felt like commenting that fried foods were probably not the best, but...well. They did all have fast metabolisms.  
  
“It is almost lunch time,” he finally acknowledged.  
  
“Ahh! HE SPEAKS!” Zack teased, feigning shock. “But yeah for real, I’m so hungry I could eat a Behemoth. We should eat.”  
  
“Classy, Zack.” Genesis said, snorting. 

Angeal hummed an agreement, though. “I could definitely use some food.”

“Yes, I could, as well,” Genesis said. "To the bistro, then?"

“To the bistro!” Zack said, jabbing a finger dramatically down the beach.

In response, Genesis rolled his eyes and walked in a completely different direction.  
  
“You’re pointing South,” he commented.  
  
Sephiroth resolved not to ever use Zack as a navigator.

* * *

Lunch was a pleasant affair, on the whole, he found.

Zack was...well. Zack.  
  
But the food was delicious, even if it did prompt a brief lecture on the history of the Banora White apple. He was reluctant to admit it out loud lest he encourage further lectures, but he did have to admit the unique ecological niche and botanical behavior of the Banora White was...not entirely boring, if a little strange. And he supposed that if one’s hometown didn’t have many exports outside of SOLDIERs and apples, he couldn’t fault Genesis for being overly fascinated by them.   
  
Angeal, meanwhile, was his usual calming and amenable presence, sharing knowing little smiles with Sephiroth during Genesis’ impromptu botany seminar and Zack’s blurted non-sequiturs.

The bistro was on the beach, and Zack —as commonly happened— was finished before the rest of them. He was already eyeing the shoreline while they lounged over coffee. And fidgeting in place.

Sephiroth suspected he’d be doing squats were he standing.

“You know,” Angeal commented with a chuckle. “If you want to go and have some fun down there, I’m sure none of us would mind —would we?

“Nope,” Genesis said, without any hesitation.

Sephiroth got the feeling he’d grown rather tired of Zack’s interruptions to his lengthy discourse on apple pollination and Banoran soil conditions.

Sephiroth himself was rather thankful for the occasional interruptions, frankly, but he couldn’t fault Zack for wanting to use up some of his clearly excess energy, either.  
  
“I don’t mind,” he said, taking a sip of his latte.

Zack lit up, and then stood so quickly his chair almost tipped over. “Awesome! Okay! You guys enjoy yourselves here —I’m going exploring!”  
  
“Have fun,” Angeal said, giving a little wave as he bounded off into the sand.  
  
Genesis shook his head, muttering after Zack had gone a good twenty or thirty feet: “He really _is_ like a puppy, isn’t he? Like a Labrador made human, I swear.”  
  
“A bit,” Angeal said, chuckling. “But he means well, and at least he’s having fun —remember, we’re here to celebrate _his_ promotion.”  
  
“True,” Genesis said, shrugging. “Do you want another dessert? Drink? I was thinking of flagging someone down for another myself, but that bake case looked rather tempting, so I might just browse first.”

"Sure," Angeal said. "Seph? What about you?"  
  
"I am satiated for now," he replied. "But I would not say no to another coffee, momentarily."  
  
"All right then," Genesis said, standing. "I'll grab some pastries for Angeal and I, and some refills for all of us. Back in a few." 

Angeal took a sip of his own remaining coffee —which he took as black as he liked to keep his bank accounts— and sighed happily. "It is nice to get away from it all for a little while, isn't it?"  
  
"Hm," Sephiroth said, nursing his cup. "I suppose it is. Though I admittedly have to keep reminding myself not to look at schedules, and I'm starting to wonder if having an actual itinerary beyond departure and arrival times might feel more..."

Angeal chuckled again. "Within your comfort zone?"

"I am a creature of routine, I think."

Angeal frowned slightly. "Hm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Just...I guess with the amount of unpredictability in our field, and you pretty much having been raised for it, that makes sense, is all. Gotta have _something_ stable, I guess. For me, it's gardening. Maybe you should take up something like that, you know? A low-key hobby, with long-term goals. It can be very satisfying."

Sephiroth snorted. "I think after the botany lectures we've received today, I might have had my fill of plants for a while."

Apparently this caught Angeal off guard, because suddenly he was holding his mouth and struggling not to cough around the coffee he'd literally started to inhale.

"I—okay," he said, after recovering somewhat. "Fair enough."

"Is everything all right?" Genesis said, returning with a pair of chocolate desserts. He was glancing at Angeal with concern, which was understandable given Angeal was slightly flushed and still struggling to breathe.

"Ah...haa, yes," Angeal said, struggling to maintain a straight face and steadfastly not looking at Genesis. "Yes. It's fine. Just...went down the wrong pipe, is all."  
  
"Well, okay," Genesis said. "Do you need any water?"  
  
"Perhaps some apple juice?" Sephiroth said, taking a measured sip of his drink.

Angeal lost it again, thankfully this time before he'd taken an actual sip.

"What the hell?" Genesis muttered. "Angeal, are you feeling all right?"

Sephiroth hid his smirk behind his cup.

"You," Angeal said, looking him in the eye, "are slightly awful sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Genesis said, shooting a skeptical glance at Sephiroth.

"Oh, nothing important," he said coolly, taking another sip. "Just thinking this weather seems nice for apples." 

"Oh, no," Genesis said. "Heavens, no. Far too warm, it's much better for citrus here. You need something a tad more temperate to —Angeal, seriously, _what_ is so funny!?"

Angeal was covering his mouth now, shaking his head vigorously. "You..." he said in between breaths, "might have, uh...had a rather limited, choice of uh... conversational subjects, today?"  
  
"I —oh for!" Genesis said, mouth forming a line. "Forgive me for elucidating on the crop that helped bolster my family fortune! Which, I might add, you have both been eating, and enjoying, today."

"Ah, it's not —that's not what I meant," Angeal said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"In all seriousness, though," Sephiroth said. "Have you considered a career in botany after your eventual retirement?"

Genesis squinted at him suspiciously. "In all seriousness, hm?" 

"Agriculture _is_ vitally important to society," Sephiroth deadpanned. "And you clearly have the knowledge base."  
  
"Hmph," Genesis said. "Well. Yes. It is. And I do. Quite a bit better than the average understanding, I'd say."

"Oh, clearly," Sephiroth said.

"But personally, I would never limit myself to just that," Genesis said. "I'm a renaissance man, you know; I've even got this theater I'm supporting in Midgar that  _—"_

Sephiroth was just preparing to make a comment about how if anyone would understand dramatic shows, it would certainly be Genesis, but before he could even find room to reply, an alarmed yelp sounded from the shoreline.

It was Zack's.   
  
They turned, to discover him frantically splashing his way out of the water.

Each of them was already halfway out of their chair before they realized that none of them had a sword. 

Genesis cursed slightly, before yanking a materia out of...

Sephiroth blinked. Actually, he wasn't entirely certain where it had been pulled from. "Where were you keeping _—"_

"Nevermind that!" Genesis said, perching himself on the railing of the porch and frankly, partway over it. "ZACK! What's the situation!?"

"I don't _— some  kind of monster is in the water!"_ Zack sputtered.

"Ooh," Genesis said, smirking as he glanced at Sephiroth. "Well this ought to be a fun challenge. For me, at least."  
  
Angeal was at the railing now as well.  
  
"What kind of monster?" he yelled.   
  
"I have no idea but there's no way it's natural!" Zack gasped, finally beaching himself. "I think it's aquatic though!? You should see the _mouth_ on this thing!"   
  
"Mouth...?" Sephiroth muttered.  
  
Hang on. Given the time of year...

He bolted over the railing, and jogged to water's edge. "Where did you see it?"  
  
"There!" Zack said, pointing. "Where  _—_ look! You can still see the fins!"

Never one to dawdle behind Sephiroth, Genesis was standing next to them already, rolling an Ice materia in his hand. He shot the brunet a skeptical look. "Zack, while I appreciate the urgency of avoiding it, I'm pretty sure that's not a 'monster', it's just a  _—"_

"What the hell are you doing!?" Zack yelped, presumably because Sephiroth was already wading into the water.  
  
"Getting a closer look," he said, shielding his eyes from the sun.  
  
"Are you nuts!?"  
  
"Possibly he is," he heard Genesis mutter. "That's almost certainly a sh _—"_  
   
Sephiroth, much to their apparent surprise, burst into a laugh.  
  
Genesis shot him a look. "What?"

"That," Sephiroth said, unable to keep the small smile off his lips, "is a Basking Shark, Zack."  
  
"I...a what?"   
   
He could certainly comprehend why Zack had mistaken the creature for a 'monster' if he had never seen one before  _—_ it was easily six, possibly seven meters long, and was in the middle of feeding, no less, its enormous mouth particularly obvious as it made its way lazily up the coast.

"A Basking Shark," he said. "They are indeed large, but they're utterly harmless to humans."

"You're kidding. That thing!? But the _mouth_ _—_ "  
  
" _—_ is adapted for filter-feeding. They're planktivores, Zack."  
  
"...a what now?"  
  
"Planktivore. Which means they do not hunt, seeking out prey; they simply rake through the water that passes through their mouth for plankton and fish eggs, and subsist off of that."  
  
"But...it's so _huge_..." Zack seemed mystified.   
  
"So are Humpback whales," Genesis pointed out, tossing the materia slowly between his hands. "But they eat plankton as well if I recall. Good to know that's not a Great White, at least."

"Yes. The nose and mouth and tail are quite distinctive," Sephiroth noted. "It's definitely a Basking Shark. They do like to hug the coastlines; they prefer warmer waters, and there's more food for them near the reefs, at the edge of the continental shelf."  
  
Zack still seemed somewhat awestruck, making it impossible for Sephiroth to resist adding, "You know, that's only about half as big as they can get."  
  
Zack's eyes widened as he swiveled to look at him. "What!? You're _—_ now you're just pulling my leg."  
  
"I am not. They're the second-largest shark species in the world."  
  
"The sec _—there's an even bigger one!?"_  
  
"Ooh! I know this one," Genesis interjected. "Whale Sharks, right? Those are much more attractive, frankly. I mean, the front end looks like a vacuum cleaner, but I've seen photographs; they've got rather pretty patterns, like a fawn's."  
  
"...really?" Zack said, though now he just seemed cautiously curious.   
  
"Oh yes. I've got a calendar back in Midgar with a picture of one, actually. Gentle giants of the sea."   
  
"As are Basking Sharks," Sephiroth noted. "So if you wanted, you could in fact swim right next to it; they're known for their placid nature, even around divers."  
  
"Uh, well yeah," Zack said, grinning. "If I were that big, I wouldn't be scared of something our size, either."  
  
He paused. Then...

"So like...if I wanted to get a pic with it...?"  
  
And that was how Sephiroth wound up with, as a memento of his first vacation, a photo of Zack throwing 'bunny ears' behind a basking shark.

   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ([For your edification: info page on the Basking Shark, complete with the picture that kept cracking me up repeatedly while researching](https://www.sharks-world.com/basking_shark/))


End file.
